Pirate of the Revolution
by Vinson Watson
Summary: A new duelist battles for The Rose Bride, but who is he and what is his connection to Akio?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

After being saved from alien invaders by the Sailor Scouts a young man trains in martial arts, gunnery and bladesmanship so one day he may join the Scouts. But because of his overly aggressive tactics, not to mention he had no super powers nor is he a girl, Gallian Vinsan is disallowed to join. After this he soon learns that an interplanetary criminal has created wristbands that emulated Sailor Mars' and Sailor Moon's powers. With swiftness and cunning he moved to defeat the criminal and snatch the bands...for himself. 

PIRATE of the REVOLUTION

"Whose the new boy?" asked Utena. Anthy and Miki glanced at the unusual boy as he conversed with Kozue Kaoru slightly pinning her against the lockers. Chuchu jumped from Anthy's shoulder onto Utena's and climbed to the top of her head so he could get a better look. The boy wore school colors, light blue pants but with a long matching trench instead of the usual jacket and a scarf sporting the anarchy symbol tied around his head. Another odd thing about him was the collar of his shirt bared the appearance of those worn by sailors. His dark brown skin made him stand out even if his style of dress was ignored. 

"I don't know but I think I should find out." said Miki. 

"There's a new girl who just started here recently too I think she's his sister." said Utena. 

"She's in the fencing class." 

"Ali Summura. She's pretty. Is she a duelist?" asked Miki. 

"I don't know." 

The young man looked directly at Miki and smiled, then put his hand on Kozue's cheek in a sweet but questionable gesture for one whom Kozue had just met then he walked away. Miki came over to her. "Who was that?" he said but pretended it was of little concern. 

"His name is Gallian Vinsan." said Kozue. "He's beautiful." 

"I don't care. I'm going to get a taco, you coming?" 

"A taco? No, not today." Kozue walked away. Miki cocked his head to the side surprised by this response. He looked back over at the spot where Utena and Anthy had been standing but they were gone. 

Gillian moved down the hall. He was a little bigger then the other boys at the academy. A young man with green hair stepped out of the shadows and began to walk with him. 

"So you're the new student." said Saionji. 

"Saionji Kyouichi?" said Gallian Vinsan without looking his way. 

"You know me." 

"I've heard mention of you. The green hair's a giveaway." 

"And if you were to take that scarf off would your hair not -" Before he could finish his sentence Gillian pulled the scarf from his head and medium length dreadlocks fell. They were the same color as his school uniform. "Stickler for school spirit eh. That's good for a duelist to have." 

"Who says I'm a duelist. I'm just a black guy with blue hair, walking around unnoticed in a private academy." 

"Looks like Kozue noticed you." 

"I noticed her." 

"What's with that weird collar. It's like some kind of -" 

"Sailor. I've heard 'em all before, okay." 

"Well if you're not a duelist why are you here?" 

"My school exploded a few days ago." 

"Exploded?" 

"Yes. I knew a guy name Akio who invited me to come here to Ohtori Academy. Actually 0I never really liked the guy. He was always kinda freaky to me. Either way this was my only alternative or go to a public school. I'm glad I came though. Hey you know anything about this chick name C-ko? She's kinda hot. Got this little braid thing goin' on. I met her coming out of an acting class." 

"Never heard of her?" 

"Oh well. I should be going." 

"Ah. I see where you mind is. A friend of mine wanted to meet you. With you being an associate of Akio's my friend figured you'd be a great candidate for student council." 

"I'd be charmed I'm sure. But you know, I'm really busy right now, got a lot on my mind." 

"Well this...friend - 

"Touga." 

"Yes. He wants to meet you today after school." 

"Why?" 

"If you've come to duel you'll need to know the rules. There's a special place where he and Akio will show you the way." 

"I don't think I want to go to any 'special places' with the likes of Touga or Akio. I've met both of them." Gillian put his hand to his mouth and whispered, "Just between me and you, I think they're kinda of into each other. But no thanks." 

"How can you say that. Akio went away on vacation but he came back just to meet you in person. You really should be more grateful. He pulled the strings for you to get in here." Gillian paused. He glanced at the blue haired Kozue as she crammed books into a locker but didn't see him walk by. When Gillian and Saionji got further along Gillian asked, "What's your take on Kozue?" 

"You won't have any problems getting her if that's what you mean. But I don't see why a guy like you wouldn't set you sights higher. Utena. She pretty, even though she wears a boy's uniform." 

"Red spandex shorts and a school jacket. I ain't seen no boys walking around in that, mind you I'm looking for any but it's just the fact of. For a skinny girl she wears them well. You know us brothers like a thicker woman." 

"Ah, like your sister Ali Summura. I don't know, I think she's got a thing for Touga." 

"My sister? That what she told you?" 

"Just guessing." 

****************************************

The sword flew from Ali's hand as Jury landed a harsh blow. "The problem is not your technique. You simply need to concentrate. Again." Ali Summura kicked her sword into the air, grabbed it and moved in. Her strikes appeared wild but were actually quick and controlled. Jury blocked most of her shots but some managed to get through. As the girl's battled the fight managed to get very heated. The boys watched her intensely. Suddenly in the blink of an eye the fight was over. The two girls had managed to crack each other's practice blade. The crowd roared. As the deafening cheers lowered the sound of a single clap could be heard as Saionji walked through the hoarde of onlookers applauding. Gillian shook his head at the how hard the young women were battling. 

"Pretty rough for a practice run don'tcha think." asked Saionji. 

"I'm the best and I want my students to be." 

"Wow, and to think she promised she's show me how to use my sword." said Gillian. Saionji chuckled. 

"That I did." said Jury. "Come down here." 

"Oh I am no fighter." 

"That's why you must learn." 

Gillian looked at Saionji who simply shrugged. He walked down to the ring and picked a sword. "It's not what I'm used to fighting with. My sword is usually - bigger." 

Jury's expression went blank and she took her stance. With the agility of a cat she struck. Gillian surprised himself by blocking her moves almost instinctively. But because he used heavier swords there were points in which he over or under estimated and it cost him as Jury's sword whipped across him several times. Finally her wooden sword struck his chest. 

"Had this been a real fight I would've cut your heart out." she slapped him hard causing his body to nearly fly across the arena. Saionji noticed the impressive move and nodded with approval. "That's for being fresh." she said. The girl's were stunned at how she'd handled this new student. 

He climbed to his feet and noticed Ali laughing quietly. "Very well." he said. "Consider me punished." 

"I think he likes being punished." said Ali. 

Gillian frowned. "That's enough out of you, sister." he said. 

****************************************

Soon night fell and Utena found herself once again in the den of the lion known as Akio. "He's strange." said Utena. Akio sat on the couch and sipped wine from a crystal glass as he listened intently. Anthy stood by the window and seemed to assume nothing. "He seems friendly enough." continued Utena. "Atleast he got very friendly with Miki's sister. My best friend Wakaba mentioned to me that he said some things to her that were a bit cheeky for a man she'd just met. We may have another Touga on our hands." 

"Please understand Gillian means no harm. He has good heart and he's friendly with women. He's not a seducer." 

"And what about the new girl on the fencing team?" 

"Ali Summura?" 

"She doesn't like to talk to people." 

"Not everyone is a talker now are they. Don't worry about any of this. You'll get old before your time and we wouldn't want that would we." 

"I have go to bed." 

"I hate it when you leave. We've grown so close. You're like another sister to me. Anthy is my only living blood." 

"Well, thank you, but I do have to wake up early." 

Utena walked toward the stairs. Anthy smiled. Utena nodded knowing Anthy wanted to spend time with her brother. Utena headed upstairs. Akio walked over to Anthy and hugged her from behind. 

"There's nothing like the time a brother and sister share. Anthy smiled as the lights went out. 

****************************************

Gillian, garbed in leather pants, combat boots a leather trench walked through the halls. He had washed the blue spray in color from his hair and was wanted only to get something to eat. He heard movement behind him and turned to see who it was no one was there. He went a few paces but there it was again. He gave nothing the chance. He ran spun and flung his bag behind him then jumped into a an open class room. He smacked the activation button on his wrist band and moved back into the hallway swiftly. A shadow appeared near the door and he turned to fire. "So dramatic." he heard Touga say as he tossed his school bag back to him. "And exactly what are you going to do? You could've never hit me from way back there unless you had some kind of projectile weapon." 

"What could you possibly want." 

"I want to invite you to bid for the power to bring the world revolution. I would like to take you to a special place." 

"Where I can be your special friend? I don't think so." 

Touga was slightly amused. He extended his arms. "If your heart hasn't given up completely, you can hear this sound, running about the end of the world." 

"What? Man what the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly the sound of a harsh revving motor could be heard. He turned as Akio drove up in a shinny red drop-top sports car with Ali in the back seat. "Get in." said Akio. 

"Dude, how'd you get your car in here." 

"That's not a concern now." 

"Dude, we're three floors up." 

"It will all make sense soon." said Ali. Touga stroked the car lovingly then climbed in with her. Her lips curled and base thoughts ran through her mind. 

****************************************

They raced down the street. As Touga and Ali fondled each other in the back seat Gillian spoke with Akio. "Would someone please tell me what this is all about." 

"Making your fondest dreams come true." 

"How so?" 

"With the power to make miracles the world is yours. You can be anything you want. Even a Sailor Scout." 

Gillian frowned. "Really. What do you know about the Sailor Scouts." 

"I know you're here for a purpose. Your school didn't burn down or explode or whatever. You never attended Ozawa Academy. The transfer documents you forged were nice though. So I can only figure you had a plan. It's easier to get into another school when yours explodes in the middle of the night isn't it?" Akio smiled. Gillian didn't like the sound of what Akio may have been implying. 

"Think about this Gillian. What do you really want?" asked Ali then she kissed Touga's chest and ran her tongue over the nipple. 

"Okay." said Gillian. "I'll listen to your pitch, but no foot massaging and no touching... me that is. What you two do with each other is your own business." 

"Oh he's a pepper." said Touga. 

Akio smirked. "The ends of the world I will show to you." he said as he flipped out of the car onto the hood and landed on his knees then sat back and rode as his shirt flapping in the wind. 

"What the?" Gillian moved to grab the wheel. Ali took his hand and whispered "You don't want to touch the car. You know how Touga touches this car." 

"Ewww." said Gillian. 

"Don't knock it." said Touga as he slid his hand up Ali's back and undid her bra. The car drove on. 

****************************************

The next morning Utena and Gillian met in the lunchroom. 

"So you're Utena." he said. 

She looked up from the book she was reading. "You're the new boy, Gillian." She extended her hand. 

He took it and kissed it. "Gillian Vinsan. I was hoping I'd meet you. There's some things that have to happen. Things that will make you mad, but understand they'll happen for a reason." 

"What? I don't know what that means. I don't even know you." 

"Oh you will." He walked away in an overly dramatic move turned and flung a rose sealed envelope at her like a ninja would a combat star. She didn't even open it. 

"You too?" 

"A prince is one who rules. Will you rule?' 

"You speak in riddles." 

"You should be used to it by now." Gillian put on a pair of shades. Even though they were inside a sudden wind seemed to rise from nowhere and whip his coat tail. Miki watched from the landing above and met Gillian on the stairs. 

"Even if you win I won't let you have her. She deserves her freedom." he said. 

"So you can date her? Okay. If I win she's yours, although you'll have to go through the proper procedures to get her. We'll test your love for her. But seeing that you don't have now, I take it you've failed before?" Miki looked down. "I want you to stay away from my sister." 

"The blue haired chick? She's a cutie. I'll make a deal. If you win The Rose Bride from me. I'll leave your sister alone and leave this hellhole of academy. Hey, you do know the student council is a cult right? And I'm sure that if I looked closely I'd find evidence of statutory rape and ritual abuse. But I'm not going to do that. You'll figure the rest out on your own. Or you'll keep swallowing the garbage Akio and Touga ram down your throat." Miki's face went red with anger. "Seems like a lot of people are swallowing that same garbage." 

The day passed quickly for Utena. She informed Anthy of the duel and they prepared. "He's quick but his skills aren't nearly up to par with the other duelist." she said. 

"Don't worry Utena. This will all be over very soon." said Anthy as they walked onto the lift. Anthy disappeared suddenly and reappeared as The Rose Bride. They rode the elevator to the arena. Gillian and Ali where in Akio's car. The drove in, parked got out and waited by the car. Gillian sniffed a rose and put it on his lapel. Utena's was already affixed. She shook her head. 

"Why do you want to go through with this?" 

"It's the only way I can get my mack on with a hottie like The Rose Bride. Isn't that reason enough?" 

Utena wasn't amused. "There has to be more to it than that." 

"Does there?" 

Utena didn't want to waste any more time with his foolish conversation. Anthy leaned Utena over her arm and began to pull a long blade from her chest. "Rose of the Noble Castle. Power of Dios sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth. Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" said Utena. Gillian turned to Ali. "That's not good. You're gonna do that to me?" he said. 

"Say the words." Ali replied. 

She rubbed her hands together with glee and grinned wickedly. Gillian raised a brow. Ali dipped him back. "Sword of Fantasy, to my hand at my command! Rage of the Justice Bringers Grant me the power to bring wraith." shouted Gillian as Ali pulled a huge sword from his chest. 

Utena's eyes became wide. It's so big he surely can't maneuver with it. She thought as she took in the sight of the huge weapon. Suddenly bells went off all around them. She moved to attack. Gillian blocked the strike quickly. Utena slashed at him but he dodged. He lunged but she moved to the side. His sword was hard to block because of it's size, but it slowed him down enough making it easier to dodge. Utena was no joke. She wasn't the greatest fencer in the world but she moved like a cheetah. He would have to get her into position fast. He glanced over at Ali who was driving around the areana. She was supposed to keep an eye on Anthy, but her attention was on Touga. She looked upward longingly and tried to see him as he tried to stay out of sight but could see her through his binoculars. Okay, so I'm truly alone in this this. Thought Gillian. Suddenly he became confused Anthy and Ali started to look alike. "What?" he said. "Ali... what?" 

He noticed Utena right on him and fell back to stay clear. She landed on top of him. "And I thought you didn't like me." he said. 

She rolled off quickly and slashed at him. He lifted his sword but was cut on the arm. Gillian looked down. "Y-you drew blood?" The ground began to shake. Cars, all modeled after Akio's red sports car, rose from the ground, one jutted up right behind him and caused him to lose balance for a second. 

"This is dangerous sport even when you're not in a real duel. You have some nerve. You should just leave. It's okay to give up." said Utena. 

"But I won't lose." he said smiling. He knew the confusion was magically induced and would destroy him but he had to be okay. It was time. If his attack failed he knew this agile girl would either take the rose from his chest or as he feared most, run him through. He was unclear about her intentions or her nature. Though she seemed personable she was quite fearless with that sword in her hand. He charged her and swung for her midsection. Utena instinctively jumped into the air. A high powered rush of air could be heard. Then Utena landed in a stance ready for more, but then she paused. "W-what did you do to me?" she mumbled then felt a burning in her leg. A dart. She looked at his sword. 

"Your sword." 

"It's called the Sword of Fantasy. Some call it a gun-sword. I was informed that if I struck at your midsection you'd jump. I wasn't expecting a ten foot vertical and a fifty foot horizontal leap but whatever. I needed my dart to strike you as you landed." 

"You cheated." 

"No I didn't. The rules say I need a sword. They didn't specify. It was your choice to use the fencing swords. It's what all of you know. I've never fenced, atleast not well. You should be falling right about now." 

Utena gritted her teeth and leapt at him but fell to the arena floor. Anthy's face froze with a look of shock as Gillian walked over and slashed the rose from her lapel. Every car around them sent luminations into the sky from their headlights. Gillian could hear a ringing of bells again in the distance. "Get them both in the car." said Gillian. 

Ali smiled and put Utena in the back seat. He nodded to Anthy. She walked over to him. He took her hand and led her into the front seat with him. Gillian got in the car and drove off. 

"Can't we wait for Touga." said Ali. 

"I'm taking them both to my place until Utena wakes up. I don't trust those two. Something about them rubs me the wrong way." 

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to drug her and then make sure she's protected." 

"Like you protected me from Anthy?" he said stroking Anthy's cheek. "I know about you. Well I know a little about you. Still the little I know wasn't enough to save me was it?" 

"Suppose they try to stop us." 

"I got enough fire power to light up a football field." 

"The emmulator?" 

"Yep. It's like having Sailor Mars on my wrist as far as I'm concerned." The metallic wrist band hummed when he said this. 

Akio and Touga looked down on this through binoculars. "He did it." said a stunned Akio. 

"Yes he did." said Touga. "Are we going to let this victory stand?" 

"For now, until we better understand his motives." 

****************************************

A few days passed. Utena felt like Anthy was nothing more than a trophy to Gillian. He had been trotting around with her in tow. It was like he was showing her off. This had happened before. She tried not to let it get her down but soon the depression sunk in. She woke early from force of habit but didn't go to class and didn't eat. Instead she went up to one of the bedrooms on the top floor and stayed there all day. 

Later that night there was a rapping at the door. She didn't move. After a few moments it stopped. Then she felt a rush of cold air. She looked up as Gillian came down from the a light and landed on top of her. 

"Get off!" she said pushing him to the ground. She was strong of will more than strength but it did the job. Gillian smiled. 

"You weren't in class today?" 

"I can't believe you came here to rub it in." 

"I didn't." 

"Then why are you here Gillian? If that's your real name. I'll call you cheater." 

Gillian stood to his feet. "Like you two don't cheat. Touga told me you were an ametuer fencer yet you consistently kicked the butts of people who've trained for years and you want me to believe it's all on the up and up? I don't think so. You'll get Anthy back no doubt." 

"Who are you? Akio says you're called 'The Space Pirate', whatever that means." 

"It's a bad translation. You know, like when you get fan dubs of old Japanese cartoons but the dubbers are lazy and they leave out words and sometimes whole phrases. I'm called Space Pirate Gillian, but most people know me as Gillian Vinsan. My actual handle is Super Soldier Pirate Moon." 

"And that's better than the bad translation?" 

Gillian sneered. "Oh, you got jokes. That's why Athny's at my house now." Utena moved to punch him. He moved back instinctively and grabbed her fist. "Hey, take it easy. It's a joke. Miki's set to challenge me next. He'll win her, for a minute. Declare his love or whatever and then you'll easily win her back when you defeat him." 

"And you're so sure I'll defeat Miki?" 

"You would've defeated me. That's why I played it smart. I'm a pirate kid, sometimes I fight dirty." 

"You're not a pirate. You're a goofy guy dressed in leather." 

Utena sat back on the bed. Gillian cocked a half smile. "So you want to be a prince." he said. 

"Who've you been talking to?" 

"The people who know you best. It's not awful. I want to be a Sailor Scout. If only the roles were reversed." 

"But they're not. Are you trying to imply that we're somehow soulmates." Utena leaped on him and began to strike him with her fist. He flung her to the bed and pinned her down. 

"Take a shower and put on your day clothes. We're going to get some food in you, goodness knows you're skinny enough. Then and only then I'll take you to see Anthy. She's under my protection." Gillian got up. 

"Y-your protection." 

"It's a long story. Do you know what a SOD is?" 

Utena thought for a moment. "No." 

"A Sister Of Deception. Her name is Prizma. I know a little about Anthy and I think Anthy's what drawing her here." 

To be continued... 

Vinson Watson is creator artist and publisher of Reaction: The Ultimate Man, Rage and other independant titles. You can send comments to artstar@jps.net. This story, Super Soilder Pirate Moon/Gillian Vinsan and Ali Summura and art thereof are (c)2001. Other characters are (c) their perspective owners. This story is fan fiction done for distribution on the web and is not for profit. This story may be copied and used on any site where not for profit fan fiction is posted with or without permission. (But it would be nice to drop me a line and let me know you're using it).


	2. Pirate of the Revolution Part 2: Utena's...

**Pirate of the Revolution Part Two**

  


By Vinson Watson

"Do you know do you know, have you heard the news? There once was a prince who wanted to be a Valkyrie." 

"But you're not like us. You have no powers and you aren't skilled in fighting." said the leader of the Valkyries. 

"But I'll learn to fight and battle every evil in the land." 

"But can't be like us, you're different. Be a prince and use you're power as a prince to do good deeds." 

But the prince still wanted to be like the Valkyries. "I will be like you even if I have to pretend I'm a rogue. I will do what it takes and fight the evils in all the land." 

Utena, Anthy, Ali and Gillian walked out of the shadow play. "I thought that was pretty nice." said Utena. 

"I liked the prince wanting to be a Valkyrie." 

"Oh come on that play sucked eggs. I mean I only came to see C-ko. She's got a bod on her. Not only that but -" Gillian stopped as he realized he was talking to a group of girls who had no interest in C-ko's body. "Um, I'm going to find Miki, we were supposed to go to KFC tonight. I'll see you guys later. Gillian smiled shyly then put his arm around Anthy. She waved to Utena and Ali as the couple walked down the street into the night. 

*****************************

Later, Utena lay against a tree with books by her side. Although Gillian had no trouble with allowing Utena and Anthy to see each other he wanted to keep Anthy close. Utena spent the night thinking about what Gillian had said. She had no idea who he was and neither did Anthy. He acted like a prince but so did Touga. They seem honorable but what was underneath. Something hammered away at her. The idea of this stranger protecting the very person she had sworn to defend. Was her protection not good enough? She wanted to be Anthy's prince - wanted to be? She was her prince until now. But could she defeat the evil that Gillian, this so called 'Pirate' spoke of? But wasn't that the point. A prince fights the evil no matter how mighty it is. She had been by Anthy's side for awhile now and was damn good at what she did. The way Gillian won the duel was troubling also. She remembered the sting in her leg then seeing the dart. That was it. She knew Miki would be upset but she had to challenge Gillian again. She grabbed her books, shoved them in her bag, changed clothes and walked toward the boy's dorm. 

*****************************

"Come on girl you can do it!" shouted Gillian "I'm gonna whip you into shape yet." There was a knock at the door. Gillian took his attnetion from Anthy, walked to the door, looked through the peephole and opened it. "Hey, whazzzup!" he said and swung his hand up for dap. Utena wasn't in the mood for his antics. She noticed he was bare chested and took in his defined chest. She hated the idea of what was probably going on. She tried to ignore him and walked in only to be shocked again by the sight of Anthy dressed in spandex shorts and a tank top, on her tenth push up. She got up and said, "Hi Utena-sama." 

"Anthy?" said Utena, then she looked back at Gillian. 

"Getting her in shape. She's already thin, I'll get her cut and hard and she'll be ready." 

"For what?" 

"A fight. You know. Somebody tries something BAM, she pops 'em right in the kisser." 

Utena shook her head. "I thank you for what you're trying to do but I promised to protect her. I'm challenging you to another duel." 

"Sorry big Charlie but Miki called dibs on the next duel. Besides, he knows what this is all about. I met him last night and told him the whole story or atleast part of it, well what he needed to know." 

"It doesn't matter, I get an automatic challenge. And I don't like the idea of sitting Miki up to fail. Whatever you think you can do, I can do it too or I'll find out how to do it. What makes you so sure? You think because you have that big gun sword that you're better than me?" 

"Hey, that's genetics it's got nothing to do with it." 

Utena paused, her face slipped into a determined frown. "I'm going to kick your ass, take Anthy back and whater befalls her I'll be there to stop it." 

Gillian was amazed. "So this is mostly about you being a prince as opposed to Anthy's protection?" 

"No, it's about - I don't know, it's just something I have to do." 

Gillian chuckled. Anthy walked over to them and he put his arm around her. She nooded to Utena and asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"FIne. I trust Gillian has been treating you well." 

"Yes, he has." 

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to duel with him again." 

"I'm against this." said Gillain. "You don't know anything about this Prizma! If Anthy falls into her hands it could be a huge problem." 

"And you think you're the only one who has the power to deal with the situation." 

"You don't understand and I can't explain it right now. Prizma is bad news and I don't think you have what it takes. You don't know what I know." 

"Then fill me in." 

"It's too dangerous!" 

"No it's not!" she poked him in the chest. Gillian moved back. "You can't just barge into our lives throwing things out of their natural order then tell people it's for their own good." 

"Yes-yes I can." 

Utena was angry and shoved him. "If Anthy's in some kind of trouble I want to know about it!" She was nose to nose with him. She pegged Gillian as the type to smack her for her brashness. She carefully planned to duck and knee him in the groin if he moved to strike her. 

He folded his hands. "Respect." he said. He looked her over. She wore a black and white pants suit, black down the middle and white on the outside. "So what's with the suit?" 

"What?" 

"It's like some kind of bad zoot suit. I mean you see that kind of suit in magazines like GQ. Stuff that only looks good on models and can't really be found in stores. Atleast not stores where normal people shop. It works for you though. If they made a movie about your life, you should wear that." 

"Please, just shut up." 

"No, hear me out on this one. While it's garish in it's own right, oh yes it's true, it's true it's garish, it works on you, even shows off your shape a little more. I didn't know you were such a hottie." 

SLAP! Utena found her palm colliding into his cheek. She caught herself but stood her ground. 

"Gillian-san!" shouted Anthy. 

"Okay, stick a fork in me 'cause I'm done." He stroked his cheek. "Increase the peace lady. What's that about." 

"You talk a lot but you don't say anything and don't like the way you treat the girls here and the things you say to them." 

"And I don't like people barging in my dorm slapping me about. I have a natural distaste for things like that. Who let you in the boys dorm anyway? Why are you so angry? I mean it's not my fault, I didn't dress you this morning." 

Utena jumped on him locked her legs around his waist and repeatedly struck him about the face and chest. They fell to the floor. Anthy watched speechless. She didn't know if she should pull them apart or let them battle. She was Gillian's bride but she didn't want to see Utena hurt. 

At that point the door opened. Ali dressed in a black leather body suit and walked in. "Hey Gillian, where -?" Utena and Gillian looked up at her. "Well brother," said Ali, "Utena and Anthy? I'm sure this a dream come true. But aren't you supposed to be on top." 

"I think she likes it better this way." he said. SMACK, Utena hit him again. 

Ali smiled. "Well I guess we've got something in common. We both like being on top of you." 

"That's gross." said Utena. "Your own sister! Do make out with anything in a skirt? Is that why you wanted to join the Sailor Scouts? If you've done anything to Anthy-" 

"Utena-sama," said Anthy, "Gillian has been very well behaved and hasn't touched me in any improper way." 

"Oh he knows what he's doing, he never touches any woman improperly." said Ali, she smiled demonically and brushed a blonde strand from her face. 

"Hey what can I say? The ladies like me. Take yourself for instance you seem to enjoy it up there." Utena got up and kicked him in the side one good time and walked away. "Owww!" he moaned. Ali kneeled down, craddled him, entangled her finger in his locks then pulled his head back. 

"The little girl didn't hurt you did she?" asked Ali. 

"Shouldn't you be in a broom closet making out with Touga or something?" said Gillian. She let him go and shove him from her lap. He stood and turned to Utena. "Don't listen to her there's nothing between Ali and me." 

"That's not what you said last night." said Ali. Gillian frowned and shot her an evil look. She smiled slyly. Utena glanced at Ali's black rose signet ring and got an uneasy feeling but she didn't know why. 

"I really don't care about your freaky relationship. As long as I see you in that arena tonight." said Utena. 

"And if I'm not there." 

"Then you default and you have to give her back to me or I'll come and take her and I will do it." 

*****************************

Prizma climbed out of Akio's bed and wrapped herself in a short bathroom. "That was fun." she said. "I hope you remember your end of the bargin. I want the Rose Bride." 

"I still don't understand why you need her." said Akio. 

"There have been some, dare I say 'problems' with my sisters. My power base is less than fifty percent of what it used to be. Between you and me I'd get you the power to create miracles and I'll get a new power base. It's a fool proof plan." 

"But can I trust you?" 

"You have to." 

*****************************

"It's not fair! You promised I could win the Rose Bride from you!" shouted Miki. 

"Why can't you just win her from Utena?" asked Gillian. "Oh wait I forgot she kicked your butt last time. Hey, don't worry about it. I'll take you to see Anthy." 

"I don't need your help. I'll get my shining thing with or without help." 

"Your shining thing?" 

"You wouldn't understand. I don't know what it is but I'll know it when I see it." 

"So it's like porn? I mean you can't really describe it but you know it when you see it." Miki turned and walked away. Gillian ran after him. "Waitaminute, I'm kidding." Miki stopped. "Look, I don't know what this shining thing is but if you really want to date the Rose Bride I'm sure you could just walk up to her and be like, 'Yo, you know, I'm wanna get with you. Word on that.'" Miki's face went blank. "Uh, ask her out is what I'm saying." 

"Then Utena will come too." 

"Word, then you'll look like a big ol' pimp. You know, like you got two women cause you just that cold." 

Miki's face went blank again. "What?" he asked. 

"Nothing, just do what I say and ask her out. I gotta get my butt handed to me tonight by Utena so I should go prepare. Last time she cut me. I don't think she's cut anyone else. So I guess that makes me special. 

"Gillian-san." they heard a voice say and turned to see Nanami in a form fitting dress. With a rose sealed envelope in your hand. 

"So you're the one who beat the dyke." 

"The dyke? You mean Utena? Hey, chill that out, she's a normal girl. They're just close friends. Of course if they made a movie about her life they'd be a hot lesbian couple." said Gillian. Miki and Nanami stared at him. "You got something for me? I hope you're not challenging me to duel. I mean if I took out Utena you know I'd smash you. Think about that before you do this." 

Nanami seethed. "I had no intentions of fighting you. This is a letter from Ends of the World." She tossed it at his feet. "But I will fight you and if I don't win my big brother will fight you and tear you to shreds." 

Gillian looked at Miki. "Touga, he's her brother." said Miki. 

"Frankly the girl's more threatening." Gillian said as Nanami stormed off. 

Gillian picked up the letter. "You're good at making enemies." said Miki. 

"Actually I was hoping to threaten her and make her think it over. I'm not going to fight her you know. Besides, by the time this all goes down Utena will have the Rose Bride back." 

"Not if you take me into the ring with you." 

"What?" 

"We all know that you've blurred the idea's of sportsmanship in these duels. I'll cause some tactical diversions. I've been doing some reading, working with household items to make explosives." 

"You wanna to blow Utena up? That's not good." 

"No, but the explosions can be used to devert her attention." 

"Dude, no. Even if I won again it would just make her hate me. And eventually she'd just come and take the Rose Bride. I'm really not here to battle you guys." 

"There's something you're not telling me." 

"If I didn't tell you something then why would I tell you now. No one's out of danger yet and I'm not going to tell everyone what's going on so they can all jump into the battle and get killed. This isn't about knocking a rose off someone's chest. Prizma plays for keeps. She'll kill you, me, Utena, Anthy and -" 

"I get the point." 

"Does Akio know about this? I mean it is his sister." 

"I know, but I think it's better this way. He doesn't need to know yet." 

*****************************

Ali watched as Utena practiced on a wooden dummy to get ready for the duel. She planned to make it quick - take his rose and leave, no fooling around. And the nerve of that leather clad freak talking about her clothes. That suit wasn't cheap either. She sliced the dummy with her rapier then stretched. Soon she and Anthy would be together again. 

"You're planning on destroying my brother aren't you?" she asked. 

"Nope, just watching Anthy's back." 

"She's not your property you know." 

"I know. That's my point." she said poking the dummy with the sword. "I got a question. When you and Juri fenced she last time you guys used kendo practice swords, why?" 

"I use Kendo swords and foils and I found out Juri does too. It's her best kept secret. I wanted to take her on, and see what she was made of. We better get the move on, Akio's loaning you the car." Ali shook the keys infront of Utena's face. 

*****************************

Gillian and Anthy got into the elevator. It took them up to the arena. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Anthy dissapeared. Vines filled her clothes and when Gillian saw her again she was The Rose Bride in full regalia. They got off the elevator and Utena stood by the red convertable, dressed in her black and white suit, alone with only a look of determination on her face. Suddenly Gillian kissed Anthy passionately which took her by suprise considering he hadn't before touched her in any kind of sensual manner and Utena was shocked as well but she didn't let it break her consentration. He smiled as Anthy carefully applied the rose to his lapel and then to Utena's. Gillian took a martial stance then pointed at her. "Utena, please give this up, for your own sake. You were the reigning champion, now I am the one to beat." 

"You'd be amazed at how quick the worm turns around here. Quite frankly I really don't think you want to fight me. I think you're scared." Red convertables shot up from the floor of the arena. The bells chimed in the distance. 

"Well now, we'll see about that. Maybe this time if I win I'll have two brides. Anthy and yourself." Gillian whispered something in Anthy's ear then lay back. "Rage of the Justice Bringers Grant me the power to bring wraith." he said as Anthy pulled the monstorous Blade of Fantasy from Gillian's chest. 

Utena was unfazed. "Rose of the Noble Castle. Power of Dios sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth. Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" she said as she titled slightly and seemed to float then pulled her sword from her own chest. Once both blades were ready. Utena wasted no time, she was on him. She slashed at him but he seemed to have gotten better with the sword and blocked her strikes. He swung and she jumped into the air this time over his head and behind a car just incase he shot a dart. Gillian climbed to the top of one of the automobiles that had risen from the ground and began to fire darts in Utena's direction. She jumped from her shelter and moved into a combat roll. The darts missed and some stuck in the windshield of the car she had hid behind. As she came out of the roll she yanked a small stilletto dagger from the bottom of her sword and flung it in his direction. Gillian smacked it out of the way but the weight of the sword made him lose his balance. He fell but managed to move into an acrobatic manuever and land in kneeling position then slammed his fist on the floor for balance. He looked where his sword had fallen, but it was gone. 

"My sword?" said Gillian "It fell right there, where is it?" 

"You lost your sword Gillian? Then you can give up or I take the rose." 

*****************************

Akio looked down at the fight. He was distracted by Touga and Ali's constant fondling and kissing. He glanced at them then back at the duel. "It doesn't look good for the Pirate Moon." he said. 

Touga and Ali broke their embrace for a moment and looked through Akio's opera spectacles. Ali pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars then bent down and started to fumble with the latch on a long tubular case. Suddenly she felt a hand on her butt. She turned to see Touga's award winning smile. She stood back up and jumped on him. He went reeling to the ground as her tongue parted his lips. 

*****************************

"C'mon little girl! You wanna piece of me!" Gillian shouted. Utena didn't see him but she knew he was playing a game with her. Jack rabbiting and hiding. She followed the sound of his voice and moved toward him. This time he ran hoping to come across his sword somewhere. He slid a small shuriken from his sleeve and tossed it to his right then hid behind a car. Right where the combat star had landed Utena's sword swiped. She was out for the his rose but didn't mind taking some flesh with it. Utena wasn't usually this way but something about him truly got under her skin. With her being distracted he did a totally unnessecary backflip behind another car. Utena turned unsure of what she'd seen. Anthy motioned with her head toward the spot where he was. Gillian kneeled down then looked over at Anthy but she quickly resumed her pose. Gillian cocked a half smiles just as Utena landed right infront of him and kicked in the head. 

"Ow!" he said then rolled away and did a kipup. 

"It's over said Utena." 

"Not by a longshot! Dance the dance of a thousand pirates." Gillian slid a tiny throwing blade from his under his sleeve flung it at her rose. She quickly swiped with her rapier sending it twirling into the air then lept at him swinging wildly as if she'd never been taught how to use a sword. Gillian dodged the best he could. He was unbelieveably agile for such a bulky man. She couldn't hit him. He saw his throwing blade as it came back down and moved to leap again but this time she jumped with him. As he landed she kicked him in the chest and then swiped his lapel. Gillian could see his rose flutter into the air as he fell on his ass. "Oph!" he said. 

"You have won Utena-sama." said Anthy as she walked over to Utena. 

Gillian got up and folded his arms. "Good show." he said. 

"Here comes a new challenger." said a voice from behind them. 

*****************************

Akio shook his head at the depts Touga and Ali had sunk. It was pornagraphic and they hadn't even taken their clothes off. He looked through his glasses and watched as Prizma entered the arena. 

"Guys, things are about to get interesting." Ali picked up her binoculars and watched the events unfold as Touga continued feeling her up. 

*****************************

"Give me the Rose Bride and no one gets hurt." said Prizma brandishing a very sharp katana. 

Gillian turned to Utena. "This is what I warned you about." 

Utena charged but Prizma blocked her shots without breaking a sweat then back handed her sending her reeling to the floor. Gillian smacked his band and the familiar hum signaled it was ready to be discharged but Utena was too close and he didn't want to hurt her. 

"Prizma I got a big suprise for you in the form of a hammer fist!" He moved in with martial strikes. She blocked them, grabbed him, flew into the air then flung him to the arena floor. He landed with a thud. 

"I don't know how you know me but you'll wish you didn't." said Prizma as black lightning crackled around her hands and she sent it straight for Gillian. He had one chance, the Arnold leap. If he could pull it off. He'd seen Arnold do it a bunch of times in all his really good movies. He simply has to leap behind something big and nothing could hit him. He threw himself behind a car as Prizma's black lightning caused the one he was standing in front of to explode on impact. 

"Gillian!" screamed Utena. 

Prizma landed and walked toward the car he'd jumped behind. "Now I want what was promised to me." Suddenly Utena rushed her and slashed her across the back. Prizma screamed in pain then turned and let loose with a burst of black lightning. Utena jumped into the air and flipped over her dodging the poorly aimed bolts and landing in a stance with sword drawn. "Wonderful." said Prizma. Utena charged her again only to be blasted by Prizma's lightning. She flew back into a car. Prizma moved toward Anthy. 

Gillian smacked another button on his band and spoke into it. "Miki, the bomb drops at the sound of yo' clock!" 

Miki had been hiding behind the cars at the far end of the arena. He jumped into the air and tossed a jar toward Prizma. He landed flat, looked toward Plazma, smiled and said "Timing is everything." then clicked his stop watch as the jar crashed against the ground and exploded knocking Plazma across the arena. Gillian got up and helped Utena to her feet. 

Prizma got to her feet quickly and grabbed Anthy but Utena leapt at her and slashed her across the chest. "Let her go!" demanded Utena. She released Anthy and flew into the air screaming. She managed to get high enough that the team couldn't touch her. Black lightning moved through and around her body as she charged up to raise the area to the ground. Suddenly three shot were heard. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! 

Prizma looked at herself only to see three bullet wounds. She looked in the direction of the shots. Anthy wielded the gun sword and with very proper speech said. "Don't come down here, we've got guns down here." 

Utena looked at Gillian. "Um, I think she may have gotten into my CD collection. I am curious though, where'd she get bullets? I keep that gun loaded with darts." They both looked at Anthy with raised brows as Prizma fell from the sky, streaks of black energy followed and exploded across the arena as she struck the arena floor. Everyone took cover behind cars, debris or whatever they could find. 

After a few seconds Utena got up and approached the body, Gillian and Anthy followed. As they got near Prizma sat up, eyes wide and brimming with energy. "You think it's that easy." she said and raised her hand to blast them all. Suddenly, BOOOM! Prizma's body went flying over the side of the arena a burst of energy followed. 

Everyone looked up and as Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mars with her arms outstretched. They floated above the arena. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoooooa, nice shootin' Tex. Hey everybody, good you could make it." said Gillian waving at them. Sailor Mars frowned as the scouts lowered themselves into the arena. 

"Are you out of your mind?" said Mars. "Why didn't you contact us?" 

"Because you guys were all so busy and everything I didn't want to bother you. I mean I could've handled it." 

Utena looked over the arena wall then walked back over to Gillian and The Scouts. "Prizma's gone." she said. "Her body not there." 

"It doesn't matter." said Sailor Moon. "Now that we've got you here we want that band." 

"The Emmulator? No way it's mine." said Gillian. "Besides if it wasn't for me some baddy would be running around with your powers." he snapped in protest. 

"You stole that device even if you stole it from a criminal." 

"I'm a pirate, it's what I do." 

"You're not a pirate!" shouted Sailor Mars, "You're some boy that wants to be a sailor Scout but you have to be born with the power." 

"What's an emulator?" asked Utena in awe of the Scouts. 

"All his powers are manifested through a band he wears on his wrist." 

"Thanks. Give all my secrets away why don'tcha." 

"I thought it was weird for a new duelist to be so powerful and have such a weapon for a soul sword. But I saw him summon the sword." 

"I made that little line up. It sounded cool." said Gillian. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged and smiled. "Sorry." 

P "He's from a noble Kirishtan heritage, he doesn't use magic. He talks and acts tough but he's actually the opposite. He's actually quite gentle and heroic." said Sailor Moon. 

"Gentle?" said Utena. "You're kidding right?" She turned to him. "You're a prince?" 

"No I'm not! I'm a pirate. A rogue scoundrel! Watch your daughters and -" 

"Shut up!" said Mars. 

"Although his methods are questionable he does get results." said Sailor Venus. 

"Thank you. Now can we get that love chain thing happening here?" said Gillian. 

"The fact that he emmulated your abilities means he can program the converters. He's learning how to use the band." said Mars. 

"So it was okay when I was ignorant of the band's power but now I'm a threat? Gimme a break." 

"We're asking nicely." 

"What do you need it for? It duplicates _your_ powers. I mean in theory it serves no purpose in your hands." 

"There's no need to fight here." said Venus. 

"She's right, so give us the band." said Mars. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus looked at each other. "It's my power he's stealing down there." 

"Well he's got my power too." said Sailor Moon. 

"And that doesn't bother you?" 

"Well he seems to be doing okay with them." 

"It could fall into the wrong hands. It need to be destroyed." 

"This is going to end in violence isn't it?" said Sailor Moon. 

Gillian smiled. "It doesn't matter Moony because what Mars wants Mars gets right? It all comes down to this." He raised his arm and revealed the band. "You want the band? Take it." 

*****************************

Ali zipped her shirt and slid a metal contraption from the cylinder she had been carrying. Akio and Touga watched the action below. "Didn't I tell you this was going to be good?" 

"Yes you did." said Touga. "I haven't been dissappointed yet." 

"But do I ever dissapoint you?" 

She looked back at them with a raised brow then quickly unfurled and connected a bunch of rods with material around them. Touga turned to grab Ali. "W-what are you doing?" he said. 

"I gotta go to work." she kissed him passionately and then strapped on the hang glider she'd just assembled. 

*****************************

Sailor Moon whispered to Mars. "Why is he challenging us when he knows we can take him?" 

"Because he doesn't believe we will. Move in." 

"Before you guys get over anixous up there remember I'm just as powerful as you are Mars." said Gillian. 

"But you don't know how to use the power like me. You know how to blast things and I know how to control my abilities with precision." 

"Oh, that can't be good. Atleast not for me. So I'll do this -" Gillian let off a fire burst at one of the car's gas tanks. The car was far enough not to hurt anyone when it exploded but just close enough to cause everyone including the Miki and Anthy to take cover. He ran through the maze of Akio-cars as black smoke began to rain down from the sky as Ali flew over head flinging canister smoke genades. She landed. Gillian ran over to her. She strapped him in and they went over the side. 

"Now I remember why I hang out with you." he said. 

The Sailor Scouts flew through the smoke after them. Ali and Gillian landed right outside of Othori Academy, ditched the glider then ran inside but the Scouts were right behind at full speed and cornered them on a stairwell. 

"You shouldn't have done that Gillian-san. Now I'm mad." said Mars. 

"That's not good is it." 

"You really should let them go." said Akio standing at the top of the stairwell. He walked down slowly. "If the car does not have the key it cannot be driven and it will rust. The world is your car, you are it's key. You have bigger things to worry about. Besides, you ladies seemed to have walked a long way. Could I interest either of you in a foot messege?" 

"That doesn't sound too bad." said Venus. Mars nudged her. Mars looked at Gillian. "This isn't over." she said then they turned and walked away 

Gillian looked at Ali. She shrugged. "Old Jedi mind tricks?" she said. She smiled reluctantly at Akio. "Thank-you A-ki-o." 

"No problem." he said then lept over the stairs and set down right infront of them. "Consider it a favor." he said then walked away. 

Ali frowned. "You know what that means don't you? We owe him a favor." 

"Ha ha, no. You owe him a favor." said Gillian. 

"What?" Suddenly Ali pulled a huge oversized mallet from thin air. "This is gonna hurt isn't it?" said Gillian right before she clobbered him over the head with it. 

Vinson Watson is creator artist and publisher of Reaction: The Ultimate Man, Rage and other independant titles. You can send comments to artstar@jps.net. This story, Super Soilder Pirate Moon, Gillian Vinsan and Ali Summura and art thereof are (c)2001. Other characters are (c) their perspective owners. This story is fan fiction done for distribution on the web and is not for profit. This story may be copied and used on any site. 


End file.
